1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to location-aware data services. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to location-aware data services for locating prospective business customers according to a geographic-centric context.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional business information data is typically gathered by static regional searching of databases based upon inputted locations. Thus, a sales person would enter search queries into a search dialog box requesting information on business entities in a certain location.
The problem with such conventional searching is that it does not provide any real time results which would allow a sales person to obtain prospective business customers based upon the sales person's current location to assist in prospective mining of such new business opportunities.
The present disclosure overcomes the deficiencies of such conventional static searching and allows for providing location-aware searching for prospective business customers based upon the current location of a user.